The Phoenix Girl
by allievamp
Summary: Hermione is a pureblood. She is the daughter of Voldemort and Anastasia Nott nee Romanoff. Her name is Aurora. Voldemort's mother and father were purebloods. Anastasia Nott is Theo Nott's aunt. McGonagall raises Hermione after she found the baby lying in the woods crying. Rating Will Change


Hermione is a pureblood. She is the daughter of Voldemort and Anastasia Nott nee Romanoff. Voldemort's mother and father were purebloods and in love and they are both alive. Anastasia Nott is Theo Nott's aunt. McGonagall raises Hermione after she found the baby lying in the woods crying. Voldemort and Anastasia are devastated over the loss of their child making them both go into a magical stasis until their child is in the house. Confused!Dumbledore, Powerful!Harry Goddess!Hermione, Goddess!Bellatrix, Female!Ron, Gray!Voledmort, Creature!McGonagall

_The Day Of The ONE Approaches. A Goddess Among All Others. Marked With The Phoenix. The Union Of One Known As Fleeing Death, The Other A Lost Princess Will Create The Bringer Of Change And The End Of The True Dark One. She Will Have The Love Of All But The Heart Of The Queen. She Will Grow With One Not Of Her Blood. She Will Not Be Seen Until It Is Too Late For The True Dark One. The Day Of The ONE Approaches._

"It's a girl" was yelled over the loud cries of their daughter entering their world. She was handed to her mother. "Oh she is beautiful" "Just like her mother" "I don't know her father is really handsome". Her parents talked over her while her mother held her close. The doctor walked over to them and whispered, "What is her name?" "Aurora Belle Gaunt" After her name was said a golden light surrounded the girl and pulled her from her mother. A voice called aloud _"The Child Of The Phoenix! Destined To Grow Without Her Parents. She Is To Be Taken! You Will Not See Your Child Until Her Sixteenth Birthday! She Will Wake You From Your Great Slumber! She Will Have Grown Happy And Under The Aide Of Her Father, She Will Find Her Fated One! Say Goodbye To Aurora For You Will Be Separated For Awhile!"_ "Aurora! No! give me back my child" Screamed her mother. "AURORA!" Was the last thing heard before the child disappeared. The parents froze completely still as though dead and were transported to the Gaunt manor.

_10 minutes later_

Minerva was in the middle of a run when suddenly a child appeared ten feet away from her. She ran over to the child and checked her to make sure she was safe. She looked at the child and thought she couldn't have been more than a few minutes old. The belly button was still red and oozing blood. Her creatures all in her head decided Cub. She shifted back to human and picked the girl up. She noticed red markings on the child's hip. They were in the shape of a phoenix. She stared at the child's face and noticed she was sleeping. "Hmmm, Sleeping Beauty, Your name will be Aurora Natasha McGonagall will be your name." Minerva walked back to her house and had the house elves set-up a nursery for the child three rooms down from her own room. She brought Aurora to the sink and grabbed a wash clothe and started to wipe her down. She noticed the girl had jet-black hair and bright green eyes. She could pass for Minerva's own child. She walked to the nursery after the house elf informed her that it was finished. She noticed a soft purple for the paint, and butterflies as stickers on the wall. She looked around and noticed white wood furniture consisting of a bookcase, rocking chair, crib, changing station, armoire, toy chest, and desk with a chair. There was a couch in the corner with a blanket over the back. The fireplace was white marble with a cheery fire burning brightly in its depths. The crib had a unicorn, mermaid, and dragon mobile hanging above it twisting lazily. There was a plethora of children's toy both magical and not in the toy chest. She noticed a large stuffed unicorn sitting by the bed. She walked over to the changing station and wrapper Aurora in a diaper for the night. She noticed a small castle shaped clock on the mantle of the fireplace that read 2:00am. She decided it was bedtime and placed Aurora in the cradle and softly started singing an old welsh tune to her to help her sleep. As she saw her new daughter drift off to sleep, she saw a small gold light flash around her wrist. It was a baby phoenix being wrapped up in the wings of a siren. "That's odd." She walked to her room and fell asleep thinking about her new daughter and what she was going to do.

_5 years later_

"Mommy, Mommy, Look at what I found." Aurora came running up to Minerva with something clutched lightly in her hands. Minerva looked at what her Aurora had and jumped back in surprise. In her daughter's hands was a baby Emerald Phoenix Dragon the rarest of all Phoenix Dragons. There has only ever been two ever recorded and they both belonged to the greatest wizard and witch ever to walk this earth. Merlin Dracul and Morgana LeFey the fact that her, just turned five years old, daughter was holding one in her hands was utterly shocking. "She says her name is Selena. She said she was waiting for me. Can I keep her Mommy, Can I, Can I, Can I? It is my birthday." She pleaded. "Ok, You can keep her. Minerva acquiesced. "Yay!" Aurora cheered. "Come with me Aurora, you still haven't gotten your present yet." "Ok" They walked over to a new building. It was a stable. Inside was a set of pink and white saddles, brushes, picks, pitchforks, shovels, buckets, and anything you could need for a horse. There was a stall marked Aurora's. Minerva opened the stall door revealing a pure black Clydesdale with snow-white hooves. The horse stood tall and proud. Aurora squealed in happiness and ran up to the horse. She ran her hands along the horses back. She whispered "Starfire" and wings sprung from the horse back. "Oh aren't you a special girl?" Minerva looked on in shock. There had only ever been one person to own a black Pegasus, Morgana LeFey. Aurora ran to her mother hugging her in thanks and went back to petting Starfire. "Lets teach you how to saddle her, ok?" "YAY!"


End file.
